CrowWing Asylum
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Timothy Tiberius Turner is set at adult court for the death of his parents and bloodbending. Prove that he could be innocent, Timmy goes through the most dangeous asylum in Amity Park: CrowWing Asylum. 3 years after "Waypoint." Contains some couples. Disclaimer:I don't own these cartoons.


Wow, talk about a cool, realistic fanfic, huh?

This is all about a hardcore Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, and Legend Of Korra.

This starts from 'Injection,' about three years in fact. It's also a four months after 'Waypoint.' So, here are the ages:

Danny Fenton: 19

Korra:20

Dani: 17

Sam Manson, Tucker Foley: 19

Jazz Fenton: 21

Mako, Asami Sato, Bolin: 20

Desna, Eska: 19

Note: Timmy Turner, as confirmed in 'Timmy's Secret Wish,' is 100 years old. So, he's 103 in a 13 year old kids body.

Couples will appear such as EskaXBolin, KorraXMako, AsamiXMako, DannyXSam, DannyXKorra, SamXMako, and TimmyXDani.

The Rating is T, which is for character deaths, mild abuse, mild language, and dark themes.

Plot: Timothy Tiberius Turner, an 103 year old trapped in a 13 year old body, is at trial at Dimmsdale for a crime he didn't expect to make:

The Death of his parents' deaths.

He marked that he didn't do it, as he was told he got blood markings all over his hands, which leads to a further observation...

He's been...

BLOODBENDING.

He swear he didn't, but...shamefully he did.

He's been told that it was gained by child neglect.

So, will he be able to say he's innocent?

Or, will he get the DEATH trial?

_"It wasn't me...it shouldn't be!"_

_"You are in big trouble mister, swooping around, being a bloodbender. We had that issue with Tarlok and Amon, and NOW...YOU? _

_You make me sick..."_

_"Danny, how will your cousin take the case?"_

_"Korra, Dani is capable of anything, she loves Timmy to death...she won't let him down."_

_"And I heard about Timmy...is he REALLY a hundred years old..."_

_"Yes, a hundred three to be accurate."_

"HOLD the doors, prepare for the teen to be in court."

Timmy flashed his bright blue eyes opened.

Draped in an orange prison outfit, he washed himself from the sink, and exit his cell.

Where, at the end of the hall, Lin Bei Fong is waiting for him.

"Timmy Turner, you had SO much potential, WHY did you just throw it all away?"

Timmy gave her a sneer look of hatred at her.

"Lin, I don't give a damn about this junk, all I care about is myself and others, so why don't you-"

Lin scoffed at this, surprising the young teen.

"That's what EVERY prisoner says...

If my mother was here, she could easily tell the truth by reading you like a book..."

Her green eyes intensed.

"You KNOW what you did..."

The door spiraled opened, showing the outside.

"Lin, where are you taking me?"

Lin gave the stern look.

"To see your friends, is that what you want?"

Timmy exhaled.

"...Yes."

"Let's go..."

Danny Fenton twirled his fingers together nervously.

He changed a lot since the last encounter with his friends...(Interdimensional)

He was taller, muscular, and his outfits are different too.

He wears a white shirt with a black short sleeved jacket that has a "DP" logo on it. Wearing a long, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

His events with the alternate universe five years ago affected him greatly. A supergenius proned by a serum of 'Megalomanium,' bent on destroying the world was a HUGE problem...

And, he would never forget who had to die...

But, his agressive emotions made him forget about them...

_"Good riddance..."_

He snorted.

His friend, besides his own worlds' friends, Avatar Korra sat besides him along with Tenzin.

She, too, is tall and muscular, wearing a long dark blue, sleeveless water tribe dress, with baggy pants under it.

She kept most of her hair down now, since she's a full adult now. It lengthed to about Asami's hair length.

Even though she's a woman now, she still acts agressively.

She has bandages covering her elbows and arms, and her mood of her sapphire eyes did not change.

She glances at Danny, worried.

"Are you okay?"

Danny exhaled sadly, his icy blue pupils lowering down.

"No...Timmy's coming..."

Then Tenzin glanced at him.

"Daniel, its going to be alright, Timmy may be a criminal, but...that's not going to stop us from stopping him...

You got the Avatar with you as friend..."

Danny sighed again, his expression making Korra worry even more.

"I know...That's what I'm afraid of..."

Korra and Tenzin both gave shocked looks.

"Timmy can't hurt you again..."

Korra and Danny locked eyes.

"Never again..."

What did you think of THAT?

I tried my best with this, I hope I gave a good Prologue...

Yes, you'll see Lin and Tenzin and the Airbending kids...

And, MORE Eska and Bolin will come...

If I have a story muse, it'll be Sonic, it must be SONIC!

Hope you enjoy this...

Please Review this, PLEASE! This is a fanfic you can't ignore!


End file.
